A Stream of Light
by FannieForever15
Summary: A teenaged Finnick Odair helps his saddened girlfriend, Annie Cresta, deal with the abysmal loss of her beloved mother and father. "I know it's not your fault, Anna. I'm sorry. It's not fair for either of us. Considering the circumstances, I think we're doing okay. Aren't we?" Warning: AU


"You better hurry up, Annie. We're leaving in ten," Annie's sister, Addison, calls, shaking her head. She knows they'll be late. They're always late to everything, and she blames it on Annie every single time.

"I'm almost done! It takes time to be beautiful, you know," Annie quips, trying to shave her legs as quickly as possible without nicking herself. She's determined to be on time. _Ten minutes is plenty of time to finish shaving and to get dressed_, Annie thinks. _I hope._

Annie's thoughts are interrupted when she hears Addison sigh and sees her poke her head into the bathroom. "You wouldn't have to shave your legs if you wear long pants, you know," she says in a mocking tone.

Ignoring her sister, Annie rinses the remainder of the shaving cream off of her legs and tosses the disposable razor into the trash can. "Speaking of clothes, can you grab my dress for me? It's in the garment bag on my bed," she says in a slightly exasperated voice, scurrying over to the mirror to make finishing touches on her makeup and hair.

Addison goes to retrieve the dress from her little sister's bedroom, grabbing the matching shoes that sit beside the bed. While coming out of the bedroom, Annie comes _into_ the bedroom, knocking her sister down in the process. Letting out a groan and holding her head, Addison curses, and Annie mutters a quick apology before grabbing the dress and shoes from her hands before running back to the bathroom and changing, all in haste.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Annie!" Addison yells in frustration, pushing herself up off of the ground. "I'm going to start the car; meet me out there." The annoyed older sister throws on a jacket before exiting the house.

A few minutes later, Annie comes rushing down the drive way and to the car, almost falling down in the process due to the heels that hug her feet. Fortunately, she manages to get into the car without causing herself any injuries, and she tosses her bag into the back seat. "Let's go."

"Good idea," Addison remarks sarcastically, backing the vehicle out of the drive way and heading toward Finnick's house. "Why did you need to wear a dress and heels for a fake photo shoot, anyways?"

"It's not a _fake_ photo shoot, Addison!" Annie snaps defensively. "Finnick asked me to dress up, so I dressed up. Case closed."

"'Dressing up' doesn't exactly mean spending three hours in the bathroom fussing over fake eyelashes and blush," Addison retorts.

"He needs this, Addie. You know he does. The prize for the contest is five hundred bucks and a scholarship to that school he wants to apply to. The least I can do is be a presentable looking model and pose for the camera," Annie says, still acting defensively, but undoubtedly passionate about helping her boyfriend, Finnick.

Addison waits a few moments before asking, "You done with your rant?" Annie rolls her eyes but nods reluctantly. "You could've picked another boyfriend, you know. Perhaps someone who _isn't_ a photographer."

"Shut up, Addison. At least he's passionate about something. At least he wants to make something of himself."

Addison shrugs, suddenly feeling bitter and envious. "Not all of us can afford to do that, Annie. I mean, some people have to stay home and take care of their seventeen year old little sister and chauffeur them to their boyfriend's house twenty-four seven. Some people can't do whatever they want to."

Annie looks at her sister, the hurt setting in instantly. She occupies herself by looking out the window, trying to blink away the salty tears that formed in her green eyes. When she speaks, her voice is quiet and unmistakable sorrow drips into her tone. "It's not my fault. I didn't make mom and dad's car go off the bridge. You think I _wanted_ this to happen?"

Immediately regretting what she had said, Addison sighs and reaches over to take her sister's hand. "I know it's not your fault, Anna. I'm sorry. It's not fair for _either_ of us. Considering the circumstances, I think we're doing okay. Aren't we?" she asks, glancing over at Annie. When she sees her nod, she continues. "Alright." Addison pulls into Finnick's drive way and parks the car, still holding Annie's hand. "Now, cheer up, and go that flawless model I know you are," she encourages, and Annie cracks a smile. "Call me when you need to be picked up, okay?"

Annie nods, reaching over to kiss her sister on the cheek. After grabbing her bag out of the back seat, she reapplies her lip gloss. She thanks her "chauffeur" for carting her to Finnick's house. Addison pulls out of the driveway, laughing, and Annie trudges up to Finnick's door. She forces an exultant smile onto her face before knocking her knuckles on the door, pushing away the dreadful and horrendous thoughts of the past and focusing on the positive opportunities that the future holds.

When the door is opened, Annie is greeted by Finnick who has his camera hanging around his neck, and he is bundled up in a coat and a scarf. He smiles brightly at her and leans forward to kiss her cheek. The saddened girl fights to keep smiling, avoiding eye contact. The budding photographer immediately knows that there is something wrong with his girl. She can't hide it from him.

"You okay, Anna?" he asks in a concerned tone, stepping aside so she's able to come in. Giving an almost imperceptible nod, Annie enters the Odairs' beautiful home. She casts her eyes toward the carpeted floor when she is greeted by Finnick's loving parents, Audra and Jonah Odair.

"Hey there, honey!" Audra calls from the kitchen, a bright expression on her face. She wipes her hands on a towel before walking over to her. "How is everything going?"

Annie gives a nod as a reply, her smile faltering a bit. She can't quite meet Audra's eyes; she knows that her grief will crush her if she sees Audra's ever-present look of worry and love.

"You're shaking, darling. What's going on in that sweet little head of yours?" she asks Annie, gesturing for her to sit down on the soft leather sofa.

When Annie doesn't move, Finnick takes her hand gently, causing Annie to look up at him. "Annie. What's up? Don't even try to lie to us; we know something's wrong," he says to her in a gentle but firm voice.

"I uh…" she mutters, feeling embarrassed when her voice shakes. "Can we go?" she asks him.

He sighs and shakes his head, leading her to the couch by her hand and taking a seat. "Sit with me?" he requests, patting the cushion beside him. She shakes her head, feebly trying to pull away from him.

"You can talk to us, darling. We won't judge you. You should know that by now," Audra says. "Would you like Jonah and I to give you two some space? We can go upstairs while you talk."

Her resolve crumbling at Audra's kind and caring words, Annie turns to her boyfriend's mother and wraps her shaking arms around her waist, burying her face into her shoulder. Finnick rises from where he sits to stand beside them, and he lays a comforting hand on Annie's back as his mother embraces her.

After a few minutes of being slowly swayed back and forth in Audra's tender and warm arms, she finally speaks.

"I miss them so much," she whispers, her own words catching her off guard. She wasn't sure why she was showing such weakness in front of them, but honestly, if it wasn't for their presence, she'd be wailing in anguish.

"Oh, honey," Audra says softly and sympathetically, pulling back enough to look at her young, crumpled face. "I know you do, and I know that you need your parents. I'm so sorry I can't give that to you, sweetheart, but we're all here for you. You're always welcome here, right Jonah?" She glances over at her husband, seeking support.

Jonah Odair takes a few steps toward them, nodding in agreement. "Of course," he says in his gruff yet gentle voice. "Door's always open."

Annie looks between the two of them, trying to calm her trembling frame.

She doesn't know what she'd do without the bighearted and giving couple. She's too young to be without a mother and father, and Audra and Jonah have worked extremely hard to fill that empty space for her. They understand that they could never take the place of her parents, but they've been more than willing to oblige and offer help if she needs anything from them.

Her motherly instincts taking over, Audra strokes Annie's beautiful brunette hair and kisses her forehead. "Are you going to be alright, dear?"

Annie nods. "I'll be okay, Audra. I promise. I just… I needed a minute, I guess."

Audra nods in understanding. "That's perfectly okay, dear. Now," she says, her smile returning, and she puts her hands on Annie's shoulders. "You two love birds go have fun and get some great pictures, okay? You make such a gorgeous model, honey."

Annie blushes at the endearing words and nods. "Yes, ma'am."

Finnick hugs his mother good bye before taking his love outside, having a bright outlook on the day to come.


End file.
